


Fight To Survive

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [282]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Shrouded in the dark of the night, Blaine tries to get Adam out of the ghetto.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [282]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Fight To Survive

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> Aaand we're back to the Genderverse, with something we never talked about before! That one time Blaine almost got Adam out of the ghetto when he was a little boy, but ultimately didn't. 
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W7 (LAST WEEK, WE'RE ALMOST DONE!), M3, prompt: [Knights of Cydonia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_sBOsh-vyI), by Muse, a few verses of which open the story.

_No one's gonna take me alive  
_ _Time has come to make things right  
_ _You and I must fight for our rights  
_ _You and I must fight to survive_

Blaine looks nervously to his right and to his left when he sees the signal from the other side of the road. It’s dangerous to move through the ghetto at this hour, and he shouldn’t even be here, let alone carrying a child with himself, but he promised Angela he would do this, and he can’t back off on his promise, not now.

Little Adam is genuinely terrified. Blaine takes a look at him and he immediately knows it will take him days to recover from this night. He was abducted from his bed, he was told in ten minutes that, contrary to what he believed, his mother – at least her, if not his father – was still alive, he was made to pack the few things he owned quickly in a duffle bag and then he was made to scurry off the street in the night with a man he only knew as a teacher up to that very morning.

Things were already confusing enough, for a child his age, even before this madness. He can only imagine how messy the situation must be in his head.

So, despite his own fear and the person who keeps signaling him to move forward from the other side of the street, he chooses to spare some time to get down on his knees and smile at the kid, as he settles the bean hat better on his head. “Hey,” he says, “Are you alright?”

The boy nods immediately, but his lips are quivering.

Blaine smiles warmly, stroking his puffy cheek. “You’re very brave, you know?” he says.

“I am…?” Adam asks, confusedly.

“Of course you are,” Blaine nods, “Many other kids in your situation would’ve just gotten back to sleep. They would’ve told me to go mind my own business somewhere else and leave them be. You, instead, got up and followed me. Even though you knew we might get caught. And that was very brave of you.”

Adam looks at him and his words seem to give him courage. He offers him a little smile and nods, his thin blonde eyebrows coming together in the middle of his forehead. “I’m brave,” he says.

“Yes you are,” Blaine nods, “And you know what, the moment you’re out of this place, and back to your mom, she’s going to show you how brave she is, and she’s going to make sure you’re safe. And you’ll be so much happier than you were here.” He offers him a softer smile and leans in to kiss his cheek. “I’ll miss you, but you’ll be alright, and I’ll take comfort in that.”

Adam accepts his kiss, but when Blaine withdraws he frowns, unconvinced. “Blaine…” he says pensively, “I don’t wanna be safe.”

Blaine arches his eyebrows, confused. “You don’t?”

“No,” he shakes his head, “Cody’s not gonna be safe, is he? You aren’t, are you?”

Blaine feels his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach, and he swallows, trying not to let out how right Adam actually is. He fakes a reassuring smile, stroking his tiny hands to warm them up in the stormy wind that blows all around them. “We’re going to be perfectly fine, love, don’t worry about us.”

“I want to worry about you,” Adam insists, “I wanna worry about you all. I know my mom’s strong and brave and she’s gonna make me strong and brave too. And when I’m older, I’m gonna do what she does. I’m gonna lead everybody. I’m gonna kill the bad guys and I will free us all.”

It’s not his words that make Blaine shiver. It’s the conviction in his eyes, how sure he is of it. And Blaine knows for certain that if he lets this child go, if he allows him out of this place and into the arms of his mother, he’s going to be dead way before he’s old enough to do any of the things he says he wants to do. With such an attitude, with such blind bravery, with this heroic heart, too heavy for a kid this age to be carried around, he’s going to do something stupid and he’s going to die.

The light on the other side of the road keeps flashing. The person waiting for him to take the kid starts whispering, _get your ass over here, it’s gonna be dangerous in a matter of minutes!_

Blaine swallows, pulling Adam closer to himself. “You know what,” he says, “You’ve got time for that. Don’t you think it’s a bit too soon now?”

Adam frowns, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I’m taking you back to the school,” he says, “There’s still time. You can spend a few more years studying, you know? Learning things. You can spend more time with Cody, and with Leo too, when he comes visiting. What do you think?”

Adam seems uncertain. He looks back at the other side of the street, he sees the light flash again. “But… what about my mom?” he asks in a low voice.

Blaine offers him his best reassuring smile – this time he makes it convincing. “She’ll understand,” he says.

Adam looks intently at him. “Are you sure?” he asks. Blaine just nods.

“Come, let’s go back,” he says, standing up and leading him back to where they’ve come from.

The person waiting on the other side of the street hisses his name, once, twice. Then the sentinel dogs come barking, and they must leave.


End file.
